Darui
|Zdjęcie=Darui_W_anime.png;Część II Darui_Raikage.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ダルイ |Rōmaji=Darui |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Ryota Takeuchi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=6 Stycznia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 2=26 |Wzrost część 2=176,5 cm |Waga część 2=68,5 kg |Ranga część 2=Jōnin |Ranga część 3=Kage |Zajęcie=Generał Dywizji Pierwszej Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Raikage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Burzy |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Burzy |Rejestracja Ninja=CL5596 |Przynależność=Kumogakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Rada Kumo, Dywizja Pierwsza |Partner=C |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=454 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=199 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Prawdziwa historia Sasuke: Księga świtu |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi z Kumogakure oraz prawą ręką Czwartego Raikage, który później został . Przeszłość Osobowość Darui jest leniwy i wyluzowany. Nie staje do walki, chyba że jest to konieczne. Lojalny, względem swojej wioski. Nigdy nie zapomina też o dobrych manierach. Kiedy Raikage zniszczył stół i ścianę, podczas Szczytu Kage, Darui grzecznie przeprosił za wyrządzone szkody. Jest mniej żywiołowy od swojego lidera. Gdy Raikage, z impetem wybił okno i opuścił swoją siedzibę, Darui spokojnie odpowiedział, że jednak woli skorzystać z drzwi. Cechuje go skrytość i pozorna opieszałość. Nie stara się nikomu nic udowodnić, nie popisuje się swoimi umiejętnościami. Jest spokojny i opanowany, wykorzystuje swoje silne strony do maksimum. Warto zaznaczyć, że jest bardzo ugodowy i stara się wszystkich za wszystko przepraszać, sam to z resztą przyznaje. Kiedy jednak przeprasza Raikage, za swoją pozorną niekompetencję w wykonywaniu obowiązków ochroniarza, słyszy, że jest drugim prawym ramieniem przywódcy Kumo. Jōnin z Kumogakure jest także bardzo lojalnym przyjacielem. Kiedy C jest w niebezpieczeństwie, bez wahania rusza do walki, starając się obudzić swojego towarzysza. Wygląd Darui, podobnie jak część mieszkańców wioski Ukrytej Chmury, ma ciemny odcień skóry. Ma także bulwiasty nos. Kudłata fryzura zasłaniająca większą część czoła i twarzy kontrastuje z jego wiecznie przymrużonymi oczyma, zdradzającymi niedospanie bądź zniechęcenie. Jest dość wysoki, ( mniej więcej wzrostu Kankurō), podczas zawiązania armii, kiedy stoi obok innych dowódców jest wyższy od Gaary i Mifune, ale niższy od Kitsutchiego i Kakashiego. Na ramionach nosi tatuaże przedstawiające znaki wody(水) i błyskawicy(雷), oznaczające jego natury czakry. Znak błyskawicy jest dokładnie taki sam jak u Trzeciego Raikage. Darui zwykle ma na sobie czarną koszulę z wysokim kołnierzem bez rękawów, na którą zakłada przepisową kamizelkę Kumo. W przeciwieństwie do C i A, nosi długie spodnie spadające na sandały. Na misje nosi ze sobą ogromny, składany miecz. Podczas pobytu w wiosce nie ma go ze sobą. Umiejętności thumb|right|180px|Darui generujący czarną błyskawicę. Darui jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym i zdolnym shinobi. Pokazał niemałą szybkość, będąc w stanie skoordynować wspólny atak przeciwko Tace, razem ze wzmocnionym błyskawicą Czwartym Raikage, jak i ochronić C przed atakiem od tyłu Suigetsu Hōzukiego.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 202 Swoimi umiejętnościami zasłużył sobie na pochwałę oraz uznanie Czwartego Raikage, który powołał go na swojego osobistego ochroniarza i uważa za swoją prawą rękę. Dowodem jego siły, jest jego wygrana nad Braćmi Złoty i Srebrny, niemalże w pojedynkę, jak i odkrycie mechanizmów stojących za użyciem Cennych Narzędzi, w walce z nimi.Naruto rozdział 528, strony 3-4 Jego pokłady chakry są wystarczająco duże by nie umrzeć z wyczerpania czakry, po użyciu trzech z Cennych Narzędzi Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek.Naruto rozdział 528, strony 13-15 Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury thumb|left|180px|Darui używający swojego Uwolnienia Burzy: Laserowy Cyrk. Darui jest biegły w technikach Uwolnienia Wody oraz Błyskawicy i jest w stanie używać dwóch oddzielnych natur jednocześnie. Używa Uwolnienia Błyskawicy: Technika Fali Inspiracji wspólnie z wodnymi technikami, pozwalając elektryczności płynąć przez wodę, co czyni całą technikę bardziej śmiertelną. Jest również w stanie połączyć dwie oddzielne natury, tworząc kekkei genkai, znane jako Uwolnienie Burzy, które tworzy promienie światła, poruszające się niczym woda i mogą zostać swobodnie pokierowane jak pociski. Jest także zdolny do używania czarnej błyskawicy – specjalnej formy błyskawicy, która została mu przekazana przez jego nauczyciela, Trzeciego Raikage, sprawiająca że jego oparte na błyskawicy techniki stają się jeszcze silniejsze. Naruto rozdział 526, strony 8-9 Z mocą czarnej błyskawicy, może używać takich technik jak Uwolnienie Błyskawicy: Czarna Pantera by unieruchomić i zabić kilku wrogów. Według jednego z jego kolegów, jest on jedyna osobą, której Trzeci Raikage przekazał tę umiejętność.Naruto rozdział 526, strona 3 W anime, mógł zwiększyć siłę oraz efektywność techniki, poprzez użycie cienistego klona.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 270 Darui jest też biegły w posługiwaniu się przepływem czakry w kombinacji z bronią balistyczną. Jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się przepływem czakry są na tyle duże by móc przeciąć metalowe ostrze wzmocnionym błyskawicą shurikenem.Naruto rozdział 473, strona 4 Kenjutsu Zazwyczaj, Darui dzierży szeroki i dość długi miecz, który w porównaniu do innych mieczy jest dość osobliwy w tym, iż osłonięty, składa się na dwie części, w walce natomiast się rozkłada. Pokazał wyjątkowe zdolności w kenjutsu, jako że był w stanie zderzyć się z Kubikiribōchō Suigetsu Hōzukiego, łatwo pokonać go i przygwoździć do ściany za pomocą swojego miecza, nasyconego błyskawicą. Był też na tyle uzdolniony by dosłownie rozbroić Ginkaku i Kinkaku podczas ich walki,Naruto rozdział 527, strona 15 oraz użyć Kōkinjō na Ginkaku, równocześnie szybko chwytając Shichiseiken i Benihisago.Naruto rodział 528, strony 10-13 Część II Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Darui towarzyszy Raikage na Szczycie Kage.On i C zostali ochroniarzami Raikage, na czas Szczytu Kage. Podczas posiedzenia ich lider, z impetem, przełamał stół na pół. Ochroniarze innych Kage przesadnie zareagowali na to zdarzenie i zaatakowali go. Darui zręcznie zablokował, niektórych. A w spokoju odpowiedział, żeby on i C wrócili na swoje stanowiska. Kiedy na spotkaniu pojawił się Zetsu i thumb|Ochroniarze Kage w ofensywiepowiedział im, że Sasuke znajduje się niedaleko od ich miejsca pobytu, Darui, A i oraz C wybiegli z sali, z zamiarem odnalezienia Uchihy. C wyczuł jego czakrę i szybko go odnaleźli. Sasuke od razu ruszył na Raikage. Darui użył Suiton: Suijinheki i wzmocnił ją Raiton: Kangekiha, Trafił w Uchihę jednak ten prawdopodobnie obronił się za pomocą Chidori Nagashi. Darui dochodzi do wniosku, że Sasuke również włada czakrą natury błyskawicy. Przeprowadza szybki atak z A i C i udaje się im przygwoździć Sasuke. Jednak z pomocą przychodzą mu Jūgo i Suigetsu, którzy blokują ich wspólny atak. Jūgo całkowicie poddaje się swoim morderczym zamiarom i atakuje A. Suigetsu, korzystając z zamieszania, atakuje C. Na szczęście w porę pojawia się Darui i blokuje jego morderczy atak. Nawiązuje się między nimi krótka walka. Obydwoje cały czas obserwują walkę z Raikage. Darui podbiega do C i pyta się go czy wszystko w porządku. C stwierdza, że Sasuke złapał go w silne genjutsu i przez to, nie może się teraz ruszać. Kompani z Kumogakure widzą jak ich przywódca poświęca swoją rękę i zamierza oddać ostateczny cios Sasuke. Na pothumb|left|Darui ściera się z [[Suigetsu Hōzukim.]]lu bitwy pojawia się Piąty Kazekage i blokuje atak Raikage. Informuje A, że chce porozmawiać z Sasuke. Przywódca Kumogakure zgadza się na to i widząc, że Amaterasu spaliło jego lewą rękę, jednym, zręcznym ruchem odcina ją. Widząc to Darui nakazał C zatrzymać krwawienie ich lidera i postanawia stanąć do walki przeciwko Sasuke, wraz z Gaarą i jego ochroniarzami. Razem atakują Uchihę, jednak ten broni się używając Susanoo, po czym niszczy filary i zwala strop budynku na głowę swoich nieprzyjaciół. Gaara chroni Darui, używając swojego piasku. Shinobi z Kumogakure biegną do sali, w której odbywał się Szczyt Kage, ponieważ tam właśnie skierował się Sasuke. thumb|Darui, razem z Raikage i C przybywają na czas, by uratować Bee.Po przybyciu na miejsce widzą jak Madara teleportuje Sasuke, po czym przywódca Akatsuki objaśnia im swój Plan Księżycowe Oko. Raikage i Jōunini z Kumogakure dowiadują się, że Pszczoła tak naprawdę nie został schwytany i nadal przebywa na wolności. Po zniknięciu Madary, A postanawia odszukać swojego brata. Shinobi z Kumogakure opuszczają kraj Żelaza. Bardzo szybko odnajdują Pszczołę. Darui używa shurikena, wzmocnionego transformacją natury i ratuje Bee przed Kisame. Widzi jak bracia pokonują Członka Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Potem wracają do wioski, gdzie Darui jest obecny na zebraniu z Raikage. Darui był obecny na posiedzeniu Kage, na którym postanowiono ukryć Naruto i Killera Bee. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Darui został generałem I Dywizjonu, podczas IV Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Jako dowódca armii walczącej na średni dystans, ruszył do walki na brzeg morza. Tam przyszło mu zmierzyć się z największą, jak do tej pory, częścią armii Zetsu i kilkoma wskrzeszonymi przez Kabuto wojownikami. Już na początku walk okazuje się, że Darui posiada znacznie większy wachlarz technik niż ukazywał poprzednio. Widząc zbliżających się wrogów użył Raiton: Kuropansa. Skutecznie poraził tym wielu swoich przeciwników, po czym nakazał, by jego oddziały ruszyły do ataku. Sam staje do walki z braćmi Kin- Gin. Dowiadujemy się także, że jako jedyny ninja odziedziczył po Trzecim Raikage zdolności "czarnych piorunów". Stając przeciwko braciom, Darui ostrzega ich, że pokona tych dwóch wspaniałych shinobi przy pomocy elementu burzy. Rozpoczyna się walka. Do Daruiego dołącza " ciepło - zimne" rodzeństwo - Samui i Atsui. Generał I Dywizjonu zaczyna walczyć z białymi Zetsu, zaś jego podkomendni stają do walki z braćmi "Kin - Gin". Dzięki swoim potężnym broniom, ożywionym ninja udaje się zapieczętować shinobi z Kumo, a nawet uwięzić duszę Daruiego. Słowem, które aktywuje wessanie do gurdy, jest imię generała ("darui - wolny"). Kiedy omyłkowo zostaje wypowiedziane, Darui zaczyna być wsysany do naczynia. W trakcie tego procesu przeprasza wszystkich po kolei na głos, co przyczynia się do jego uwolnienia (sam przyznaje, że często wszystkich przeprasza) - słowo "wolny" zostaje zastąpione "przepraszam". Dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, Daruiemu udaje się zapieczętować w gurdzie Srebrnego Brata, co jednak wiąże się z ogromnymi stratami w poziomie czakry. A przed nim staje jeszcze Kinkaku w postaci sześcioogoniastego Kyūbiego. Darui podchodzi humorystycznie do całej sytuacji, skupiając się na unikaniu ciosów przeciwnika. W tym czasie, Centrum Dowodzenia podejmuje decyzję, by pomóc I Dywizjothumb|left|246px|Kinkaku pieczętowany.nowi - Raikage nakazuje swojej pomocnicy wysłać Daruiemu Kohaku no jouhei - garniec, w którym niegdyś zamknięto bestię o ośmiu ogonach. Ospały generał, dzięki pomocy obu pokoleń Ino - Shika - Chō, zamyka w naczyniu Złotego brata, a potem wygłasza płomienne przemówienie, o tym jak miedź może stać się bardziej drogocenna od złota. Na koniec standardowo przeprasza, za to, że poniżył pokonanych przeciwników. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny thumb|right|180px|Darui, wraz z resztą Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, przybywa na pole bitwy. Po przybyciu na pole główne bitwy, Darui ogłosił, że reszta jego dywizji również przybyła. Następnie, on i reszta Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, stanął naprzeciw nieprzyjaciela by stawić mu czoła. Podążając za strategią, przypisaną im przez Shikaku, on i C, wraz z innymi Kumo-ninami, rozpoczęli atak. Gdy C i inni oślepiali wroga za pomocą Uwolnienia Błyskawicy: Błysk Filaru Błyskawicy, Darui wraz z kilkoma innymi posiadaczami Uwolnienia Burzy, użyli techniki Uwolnienia Burzy: Laserowy Cyrk, mierząc w oko bestii. Wsparty przez medycznego ninja, Sakurę, Darui próbował zaatakować Obito Uchihę Uwolnieniem Burzy, lecz zostaje szybko odparty przez w pełni dojrzałego Dziesięcioogoniastego, który wydostał się z dołu, w którym był pozornie uwięziony. Darui ostrzegł shinobi, którzy chcieli iść na front wspólnie z Hokage, by nie zachowywali się lekkomyślnie. Zostało to poparte przez Hashiramę, który powiedział by nie byli nieostrożni. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Darui wspierał potem innych shinobi w walce z Spiralnym Zetsu. Gdy wstrząsy zaczęły być odczuwalne na polu bitwy, Darui przestrzega wszystkich by przygotowali się na wybuch z meteorytu. Potem pada ofiarą Wiecznego Tsukuyomi. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje Ciekawostki *"Darui" to po japońsku "ospały", "nudny". Może to być nawiązanie do jego leniwego stylu bycia. Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kage